Dominican Republicball
Dominican Republicball |nativename = República Dominicana|image = República Dominicanaball.png|government = Presidential republic|language = Spanish|capital = Santo Domingoball|affiliation = OASball UNball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Spiritism Santería |founded = 1844|personality = energetic, happy, friendly, hot temper, religious, competitive, kind, superstitious|gender = Male|friends = USAball Mexicoball Puerto Ricoball South Koreaball Jamaicaball Dominicaball Israelcube Venezuelaball |enemies = Cubaball Puerto Ricoball (formerly) Haitiball (*ENOUGH OF THE DEFORESTATION TÚ POBRE MIERDA) Dominicaball(he really is of fine just for name purposes) |likes = Baseball, basketball, plantains, alcohol, rum, reggaeton, moneys, bachata, ja ja ja, the song Obsesion from the musical group Aventura|hates = somos haiti, food that sucks, being called "Dominica", poverty, dirty water|successor = |ended = |intospace = No|imagewidth = 250px|predecessor = Spanish Dominican Republicball}}The Dominican Republicball is a countryball in the Caribbean. Not to be confused with Dominicaball. His only neighbour is Haitiball. He also loves plantains USAball. Personality He is addicted to alcohol especially when this is fucking depressing and uncontrollable. He likes baseball and basketball. He also hates when other balls say "Dominica" instead of Dominican. History DRball used to be a 7ball and he lived in peace until Spanish Empireball came and ruined everything, he enslaved DRball's people and he decided to rebel, he and other 7balls tried to attack one of Spanish Empireball's settlements and resulted in failure. When Spanish Empireball noticed there were very few 7balls left, he brought over 100,000 8balls to do his work, years later Spanish Empireball lost a war against Franceball which in turn gave DRball to Franceball, then after Spanish Empireball regained DRball from Franceball (and that's when Haitiball was born because Spanish Empireball had one half of DRball and Franceball had another half). In 1822 Haitiball annexed DRball. Then in 1838 DRball founded "La Trinitaria", A political party to gain independece, finally in 1844 he gained independence from Haitiball, then in 1861 Spainball annexed which started the Restauration War. Once again in 1865 he got his independenice back. In 1916 USAball occupied him and Haitiball until 1924 due to WW1. After that he turned his government into a dictatorship, in WW2 he allowed over 10,000 Jews into his clay. In 1963 he once again became a democracy and he got occupied by USAball again in 1965 until 1966. Today he and USAball fight drug lords together. Relationships * USAball - My gringo amigo * , your name, enough said * Chinaball - FORGET THE ONE CHINA POLICY * Puerto Ricoball - Best friend/frenemy * Spainball - Madre. We both has long history together. *Haitiball - Stop exporting malaria. Also your deforestation is getting crazy. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Facts * His neighbors confuse it with Venezuelaball by their speech. * Although believed to have rivalry with Puerto Ricoball are very good friends. * Loves reggaeton dembow. Dembow is native from Dominican Republic. * Believes that everything bad is the work of the devil. * Raphael Trujillo, the former dictator of the Dominican Republic, is considered the best dictator of all time Gallery Artwork Dominican_Republic.png Ah,_when_the_Saints.png Caribbean map.png Latino_eleven.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Haiti Can't Catch a Break.png Life, Liberté, and the Pursuit of Happiness.png Dominica_Takes_a_Wrong_Turn.png 2012_Swiss_and_Dominican_Republic_wine_(Polandball).png The Adventures of the 'D' Countries.png 82jVevX.png 8ioDL35.png QqvqLmb.png 618Liechtenstein-at-the-Olympics.png eyjiKS8.png YWmQ6KD.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Revive the Dead.png zh:多米尼加球 Category:Caribbeans Category:Catholic Category:Countryballs Category:Commonwealth Category:Latin America Category:Basketball Category:Chocolate Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Cross Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Multiethnic Category:Island Countryball Category:Beer Category:Baseball Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Dominican Republicball Category:UNball Category:Abortion removers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:High HDI